Some image forming devices are equipped with large capacity media storage units to house non-imaged print media to be used as input. The storage units were typically positioned on one side of the image forming device while the print media was discharged to an output device positioned generally on an opposite side of the image forming device. As such, these image forming devices have a large footprint and use a large area of floor space which may not be available in small rooms.